Death the Kid Week Drabbles
by Lady Shini Eren
Summary: It's Death the Kid Theme Week! On this thread, you will see the following theme drabbles: Asymmetry, Obsession/Madness, Friendship/True Companions and Family.
1. Chapter 1: Asymmetry

Asymmetry.  
To himself, it was simply a virus.  
A pest.  
Something was to be dealt with. He looked above it with disgusted eyes, and it looked back in the exact manner. It was not completely clear to him as to how he had turned this way, nor why he always had to take immediate measures as to disposing of it. It was trash, scum―anything but the slightest good.  
Although, he had never sought that his aesthetic would turn toward such a problematic situation.

Days in the Gallows Manor were completely quiet, solemn and repetitive. It was always the same routine day by day for him: a very logical system for him to keep the manor its utmost cleanliness and organization. Symmetry―as long as symmetry was evident; anything was fine, no matter how dull or boring or canon.

Things should have been more reflective from each other, just like his mirror of a system. Why could not humans all be made the same? Even the human body was asymmetric, and it drove him insane. Even he, the son of Shinigami, the embodiment of perfection could not perfect himself to the best of his aesthetic.

The way he viewed people for the longest times was always the same: a large disappointment. A ginormous race that fell victim to the harsh effects of asymmetry, which will never conquer over such an obstacle. His cold expression, his bleak words―it was all a result of his dismay.

Those long hard years were the worst he could remember. These times where people would roll their eyes at his proclamations, avoid him, and even spit back at him were the times he despised the most. They never understood his point of view, and he never understood theirs, nor did he intend to. Surely those people who could not understand balance and equality like he did would have any kind of useful morale at all. Those were his beliefs, yet he denied that these thoughts lead to his isolation.

As a child, the young Shinigami had always been respected; though smaller and more frail, he was treated with utmost respect. It was almost ridiculous that such a small unknowledgeable child he had been had been looked up to like a saviour. So when he learned about this balance and equality concept with his father, he had become entranced. If the point of this world was "balance", then why were people not "balanced" and "orderly" at all? If there was the "balance" and "equality" within every person, there would be no problem. There would be no reason to look down, nor in his case, be looked up to. There would be no conflicts, and there would be no fear. A utopia where everyone was the same and just perfect and symmetrical: that is what he thrived for.

Still, he found himself grovelling over the inescapable reality that those fantasies were far from possible, and for that he silently mourned: for himself and the rest of the human race. They were all asymmetrical, he knew, and that fact was never going to change. And with those monstrous thoughts in his head, he was almost pushed to the brink of insanity. Why were people not symmetric? Why were people treated different from one another? Why were they so far from perfect?  
Those were the darkest times.

The time where Death the Kid met Liz and Patti was probably the breakthrough he needed; at least, when he finally began to understand their feelings more. When they had first arrived in Death City, they always dug in their heels and spat at the ground. They were absolutely vulgar and impolite towards everyone. In a way, he saw himself in them―cursing the world because of what little appeal people had in store for them.

It was a rocky start at first. His tendencies to perfect anything were as apparent as ever, and the two sisters―Liz, mostly would retort in response. To an extent, the day would always end with the three of them upset going to bed and Kid having too many thoughts clouding his head about the situations had arisen. Although, through time-and-time again, he found himself with a conclusion, and it was unlike he had ever thought before.

Humans were not perfect. They were not balanced, and they were not symmetrical. To a certain extent, he could have tried to change it, but in the end, the amount he would manage to fix would not make a big enough difference in the whole world. Just like Liz, and just like Patti, everyone had their misgivings, problems and attitudes. And simply, he were to deal with it; there was no way around such a fact. Along the way, it had seemed, he began confusing symmetry and equality together―a rather stupid mistake, he could admit. Yes, he was still a Shinigami and yes, he thrived to keep the world's balance to maintain peace.

But just for a little while longer, would he hold his desire to correct asymmetry as itself, and make sure there was a left-right balance. Appearance wise, at least.


	2. Chapter 2: Madness

There was no way up, no way down, and no sense of direction altogether. His body was plunged into a pitch-black void; floating in the endless sea of simply nothingness.  
That is what it was: nothingness.  
By now, he could not make out anything, or could even tell if his eyes were open. There was just nothing.

How wonderful it was! All troubles melted away into the current; all emotions swept away. So this was his madness. There was no order here, no asymmetry. Just nothingness. There was just nothing.

Who needed friends? Who needed balance? Who needed stupid and pitiful symmetry? Who needed family? Who needed order? There was just nothing.

He had not felt so pleased in so long, and all he had to do was nothing. All he had to do was be carried away into the depths of this nothingness, and he could feel that way for an eternity. He did not have a need to move, or talk or think. There was just nothing.

Who was Maka? Who was Soul? Who was Tsubaki? Who was Black*Star? Who was Shinigami? Who was Liz? Who was Patty? Who was Death the Kid? None of that mattered now. They were just hindrances. Yes, hindrances that existed in his perfect world of nothingness. His perfect world of nothingness exceeded his perfect world of symmetry by a long-shot. If there was not anything, then everything would be balanced, right? There was just nothing.

However, he did know his future did not rest in this pitch black space, floating in nothing. He needed to do something. He needed to get out: screeching, clawing to escape. Yes, that is what he needed to do. He was brought into this book, right? He was trapped, right? There was so much more than this empty world, right? There was so much more to see in the world. Yes, he would get out of his cell, and catch the taste of the beautiful outside world again: lungs filled with fresh air, and his friends around him to welcome him with open arms.

And then, he would destroy it.

He would destroy it all.

Those hindrances, the unbalanced world. Leaving it aside would send him to his demise, he figured. If he was a God of Death, then he would send death to all and death to the world. He would kill everything until there was just this even grander pitch-black space, and he would lie in it forever and ever. He did not need friends, or morals, or responsibilities. This was the madness of order he had always pictured. It just took him much too long to realize. This was order; an everlasting balance.

There would be just nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Everlasting Friendship

His eyes were closed, letting the air drift through his striped hair and the cloak that fell off of his shoulders ripple in the wind. The Shinigami knew for a fact that he could spend time drinking in the calming surroundings for much a while longer, although that was not a part of his priorities now. Opening his striking golden eyes, he squinted at the welcoming sunlight; so blinding, but so warm. Softly, the long grasses and flowers that surrounded him dipped and swayed, going on over every smooth hill for what seemed to look like forever and ever. Finally, at long last: he could feel satisfied. It was a long and hard ride; of course all of his hard work had managed to pay off. Even so, a tingle of sentiment lingered in his chest as he kept his eyes on the drifting fields, his breath turning slow and heavy; senses filling with the lush environment. So calm, so peaceful; could he really stand staying like this for the rest of eternity?  
The constant rustling of the leafy branches were interrupted as a voice spoke behind him: a sickeningly familiar voice that made his heart leap for just a moment and forced a grin onto his face.

"Shinigami! I didn't expect you to come here so early. Hi!"

Turning, his expression lightened immediately as he laid eyes on the girl behind him. She looked as well and as young as she always had been; her round green eyes still bright, and her ashen blonde hair let loose around her shoulders, meeting at two ponytails that connected just above her ears. Letting out a small exhale, his grin melted into a warm smile.

"It's been awhile, still, hasn't it, Maka?" he spoke, holding out his hand to greet, "There's no need to call me by literals here. You've always known me as 'Kid', so you can just call me that. I would prefer it that way, and surely, you would too."

"If you really say so. You know, I thought you would get too used to being called 'Shinigami-sama' by everyone else now." grinning, she grasped his hand, then whipped around and tugged his arm, pointing with her free hand to indicate that they should start walking. Obliging to her suggestion, he nodded and began down the grassy hill.

"In a way, I suppose I have, but it's somehow unnatural at the same time. There isn't anybody nowadays who would call me by my other name."

"Then, I guess you'd get real comfortable here quick! Everyone's been waiting, you know. To be honest, we were all kind of surprised to see you hadn't come any later."

Sifting through the undergrowth, he let his hand trail over the tips of the flowers, his eyes straying constantly from his companion. It seemed as if he still could not believe the beauty of the environment himself. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, the radiant sun casting an orange glow across his eyes.

"I left with the responsibilities in good hands, for sure. I don't have any regrets at all."

"Any regrets? You're sure about that?" A new voice arose, and the Shinigami blinked in confusion. Leaning forward, slightly, he made out the figure of another familiar companion. In return, the new accomplice grinned. "If I remember you completely right, Kid, you pulled some pretty idiotic stunts back then. Not to mention all of that symmetry crap."

"Soul, come on, it all worked out in the end, right? That's what's important here!" Maka scolded, punching her partner lightly in the arm. In a similar way, Soul laughed and punched her arm back.

"Guess so! Either way, it seriously was a wild ride. Gotta hand it to you, Kid. Nice to see you face-to-face again, you know. I was almost convinced you would forget about us after all this time! Had us all worried to be honest."

Letting out a small chuckle, Kid shook his head, "You really have that little faith in me? I'm truly astounded! Have I been tricked this entire time? I've never forgotten about you lot. Not once this century, that is."

As the hill dipped and rose into a short-grassed valley, Maka and Soul exchanged glances with each other, and then smiled. Kid opened his mouth to speak again, but was crudely interrupted by a sudden impact hitting his back. With a small yelp, he turned jumped back in surprise as Maka and Soul broke into unanimous laughter.

"Brave words, Death God! But I betcha you already forgot about me, huh? Ya didn't mention me at all since ya got here! What's your explanation?" Unsurprisingly, the boy in front of him had to be Black*Star. With his chest held high and his hands on his hips, it was obvious to say his ego was bigger than ever. And just behind him of course, was his partner, Tsubaki like always: putting on a rather plastic smile while murmuring soft words of apology.

He relaxed his shoulders, then sighed deftly, his eyebrows furrowing at the newcomer. "There's no reason to think about you all the time, Black*Star. Obviously, you should get your priorities in check."

With a groan, Black*Star rolled his eyes and slapped a hand to his temple, fingers catching the ends of his spiky azure hair "Maa, you're more irritating than ever!"

"In some ways, I've stayed the same, you know. I can tell you have as well." Kid spoke in response.

"..." Letting a small pause follow, the blue-haired boy slowly let his hand fall from his head, his stupid grin still played on his broad scarred face. "...Well, duh, idiot. I ain't living under a rock, y'know!"

Her voice like ivory, Tsubaki nodded and leaned forward, placing a hand onto her partner's shoulder.  
"What he means to say is...I guess, we've all been kind of watching ever since."

"Absolutely everything!" smirking, Black*Star wiggled an eyebrow, and then continued his boisterous laugh at Kid's disgusted reaction.

"You've done good, Death God! It may not be exactly the perfect world you seriously wanted, but hey, it's still pretty cool, you know!"

With a small grimace, Kid crossed his arms, "That's what you say. In my opinion, it hasn't changed at all since we all went to Shibusen."

"It may have not been a whole lot, but you really helped. You really are a splendid Shinigami, Kid!" Maka cut in.

"Well, was." He retorted in return.

"Hey," Soul patted Kid's shoulder, "even so, you did make some sort of a difference though, right? Come on, that's the whole point in 'rest in peace', don't you think? You made it this far, and we've all seen you do it."

"That's right, Kid-kun. We've always had your back!"

"All of you? But..." the Shinigami let his gaze wander once more, taking one last long-scale look at the surroundings. Over the hill and far away, two figures waved in the distance that made his gaze lighten just like the sun itself.

"Oi! Kid! C'mere! You've kept us long enough!"

"Kid-kuuuuun! Let's get going, 'kay?"

And that was all that he needed to see. Of course, there was still his father, Miss Marie, Franken Stein, and so many others, but he had seen enough. For the first time in his entire life, he had felt tears of joy running through his face as he began to run to his previous partners. All of his memories, and all of those experiences shared with his friends were always with him, and would always stay with him evermore.

It had been too long, maybe a century or two, he had lost track. He had been left alone, but finally he had returned to where he belonged. With the people he had always truly been important to him, and who always lived in his heart.

In this place; in this everlasting land of happiness and joy, he could finally be. Finally, he could rest in peace. With his friends; with his beloved friends, he could rest forever.


End file.
